


The First Listen

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Blindfolds, Gags, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sauli listens to the album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Listen

“Adam, please tell me you’re joking. Seriously now!” The slightly accented and low, guttery voice spoke as he exited the bathroom and spotted Adam on the bed.

 

“Seriously now… I’m not joking; I’m not going to let you listen to the album until you do as I say.” It wasn’t exactly his deep commanding voice that leaves no room for argument, it was a bit uncertain, but with that look in his eyes Sauli knew he was determined about this.

 

“I’m the only one of your friend who hasn’t listened to the album, who hasn’t even seen it! You gave everyone a copy last week…” There was an undertone of sadness and disappointment in that statement that he couldn’t hide, he was being left out. “And now you say the only way I get to listen to it if I let you tie me to the bed, blindfold me and gag me!” He thought for sure that Adam had been joking last night about it. Of course he waited patiently, not listening to snippets or anything, but it was because he thought Adam had something romantic planed for his first listen, this is not the candle light dinner outside by the pool, deep into the night like he dreamed of. This was just some kind of kink that he didn’t even know Adam was into.

 

Adam rose his head and looked in a sad way at him, Sauli could had sworn there were tears in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry…” Adam simply responded getting off the bed and going to the iPod player, taking it out and handing it to Sauli. “I’m sorry, it was wrong of me not to try and push this on you like this.” He said pushing the iPod in Sauli’s hands and giving him a kiss. “I’ll leave you alone to enjoy it.” He smiled and tried not to look disappointed, but missed it by a mile.

 

Sauli watched as he walked out of the room, then he sat down on the bed looking at the iPod. He screwed up, didn’t he? Adam might not have prepared his fantasy play, but he had something special set out for him and Sauli just blew it off because it didn’t meet his requests. He grab the silk blindfold material and immediately got off the bed and walked out of the room in the direction Adam went.

 

He wasn’t surprise to find Adam out on the bench sulking, always the drama queen when he didn’t get his way.

 

“Hey, don’t tell me you already heard them all, I’m sure I have more than two minutes of songs on ther-” He was silenced by a deep kiss as Sauli landed on his lap. Sauli opened his hand and placed the blindfold inside.

 

“It’s not what I fantasized you would do, but it’s what you carefully planned out for me, I won’t turn you down.” Sauli whispered into his ear, shivering at the low registry moan that Adam slipped out.

 

Before he knew it, Sauli was completely naked and laid out on the bed. “But…” He started and the calculated his words. “Can you tell me why this?” He asked as Adam gently manipulated his hands to the headboard tying them in the soft silk.

 

“Sauli.” Adam started and sat down the bed next to him. “I practically owe this album to you, you will never understand how much you helped me, because you have no idea how broken I was before you came into my life.” He ran a hand over the soft skin of Sauli cheeks. “But I think this album says it all, so I want your first listen to be as meaningful as possible, I want you to give yourself to me completely, as I give myself to you through music, I want you to pay complete attention to it. We always understand each other better when we make love.” Adam ran another silk material over his neck and chest, making him shiver and moan, he pulled his arms down, not used to having them tied there, but they stayed in place. “I want you to not be able to do anything but hear and feel… your vision will distract you.” He whispered the last part over Sauli’s lips as le leaned down for another kiss before placing the silk cloth over Sauli’s eyes, tying it behind his head, it wasn’t tight or uncomfortable, just strange.

 

“Ah!” Sauli gasped as a cold hand suddenly touched the hollows of his hips. He jerked up into the unexpected touch.

 

“Also, as much as I love your moans and cries, I don’t want any other sound to distract you.”

 

“Then shouldn’t you be gagging yourself as well?” Sauli remarked smirking, but Adam grabbed his jaw and commanded in a raw voice.

 

“Open up.” Sauli did, and right after a rubber ball was shoved into his mouth, it wasn’t too big, but easy to bite on. Then Adam tied that too behind his head.

 

“Perfect.” He whispered and then Sauli felt him get off the bed and disappear somewhere in the room. That’s when he heard it, the first powerful words of the first song, he heard Adam sing Trespassing live, but this was different, it was so loud, he actually understood the words and the hard beat was pumping in his head, in his chest. He wanted to call out Adam’s name, but he couldn’t… he couldn’t reach for him… he couldn’t see him, like he was alone with the song. The fast beat, the clapping, the stomping, Adam’s clear voice. The song was incredibly perfect, he couldn’t understand why people wouldn’t like it. It was such a powerful anthem, a symbol of liberty and freedom. He smiled as much as the ball in his mouth allowed at the panting bridge, quite hot and catchy. He loved the part where there was no music, only claps and stomps, because no music was necessary, Adam’s voice made the whole song, the beat may be running through Sauli’s body, but the voice was ringing in his heart. Then suddenly everything stopped, the song was over, but Adam never touched him, like he thought Adam would.

 

He was about to make a noise behind the ball gag but he heard footsteps and something dipping onto the bed.

 

“Shh.” A hiss, a command.

 

Again a loud electronic noise started and Sauli’s body shivered, because at the same time that the loud noise collided his senses he also felt fingertips fluttering on his lower legs, gently from the ankle to the knee and no further up or down. Sauli wasn’t the type to get hard by a mere touch, he wasn’t a teenager, they both often enjoy a full night of passionate love making because they both can control themselves and last as much as needed. But for some reason he was half hard already and he couldn’t control it, he could feel the blood rushing in his cock as it was lying on his belly and it seems Adam has noticed it because he stopped for just a moment, the regained the torturous act.

 

_“Let me out of this straight jacket.”_ The music continued to play off and Sauli could relate to this song right now, he didn’t want to be tied down, he wanted to be on top of Adam, riding him to this fast rhythm, to this crazy beat. And just like that, to that though he was fully hard, aching and desperate for a touch when the song played its final beat.

 

He would be panting by now if the ball wasn’t in his mouth, he waited and waited about a minute for the next song to play, he saw the listing, but couldn’t quite remember which song was next, then he realized Adam was no longer rubbing his leg.

 

“Mhh!” He gasped out behind the gag as he felt Adam climb on top of him on the bed. He did not lay down on Sauli, he was holding himself up on his arms and knees, but Sauli could feel Adam’s breaths on his neck and the tip of Adam cock brush on his belly when he would move lower… it was hard and wet. Again the electronic beat started up, but it was different, more deep and sultry.

 

_“Baby, I’m on the hunt.”_ Fuck, that voice. _“Baby, I got my target on you.”_ Shady, it was Shady, it had to be, it was making Sauli thrust his hips up, he heeded something, this song couldn’t just waste away without some sort of friction on his cock.

 

Then out of nowhere, just as Sauli was losing himself in the song and going under Adam dropped on top of him, he was pressing onto Sauli, rubbing their bodies together in the fast rhythm, making Sauli spasm, drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth as Adam kept rubbing their cocks together. Sauli was so happy he could burst, he was feeling the music make waves through his body just like Adam made waves on his skin. Adam was right, he understood everything better in bed, everything was clear, the meaning of the song the deep sex filled lines made Sauli’s body rejoice.

 

He only realized the song was finished when Adam stopped moving. Adam licked the spit drooling down his checks and kissed his sweaty chest.

 

“I told you this would be nice.” Adam murmured in the deep silence. “I should do this more often, tie you up and keep you down at my mercy. Fill you up with music, until you go nuts and fall apart, until you lose that perfect control you have every time.” Sauli wasn’t sure if he was hearing Adam or not, he was searching for the bass line, for the beat, for the thump, thump. And only when he was desperate and shivering Adam played the next song

 

The beginning was weird, still the that disco electric sound, but he thought he was hearing a chicks voice along with Adam’s ‘come on’ or it could be the electro sound. But while he was meditating on this Adam and disappeared, he couldn’t feel him on top of him or anywhere else on the bed. He let out a gagged moan in disapproval.

 

“Now, now, I was just getting a drink, hope you don’t mind… I don’t have a glass.” Adam spoke and Sauli didn’t realize his intentions until ice cold water was poured on his belly, his scream was gagged and his mind was straining with confusion but once the smell hit him he realized it wasn’t water, it was whisky.

 

_“She wants to be up there, in the air…”_ The beat of the song was sick, it was oriental in a way and very loud. The drool was again slipping out of his mouth and tears form the corners of his eyes were wetting the soft cloth as Adam’s tongue ran across his abdomen, liking at the spilled whisky, sucking on the favored skin, making Sauli thrust up into the touch.

 

“Mhh!” More cold drops fell on his heated belly, going  lower and lower until a drop fell on the head of his cock and Sauli jerked up, only stopped by the hand restrains.

 

“Shh.” Adam hissed again at him and grabbed his painfully hot cock, sucked the drop off the tip, then stroked him until a few drops of precum landed in the pool of whisky on him. Sauli was lost, in the song, in the sensation, in the words and beats, he was sick with ecstasy.

 

“This next song is all for you, my love.” Sauli hadn’t even realize the song was over, he was still hearing it in his head, but then noticed it was quiet. Adam lifted his legs up and placed them over his shoulders, brushing his fingertips over Sauli’s thighs, gently and lovingly holding him close.

 

It started with Adam’s loud wailing and continued with a lover’s honest confession of his love, giving love and asking for love… naked love.

**Author's Note:**

> I knooowww!! i left it like this GRRR!1 But I had to because i had a major brain storm for Unspoken and i have to write it NOW! But I'll finish this tomorrow! Still a few songs to go. xD 
> 
> FYI: The songs are in order but BTIKM and NCOE aren't in here because Sauli heard them already. :)


End file.
